It's You
by michellely95
Summary: Songfic/Story. First Chapter may be bad. Please no flames.


Mitchie couldn't was wide awake with her guitar in one hand and notepad in the other. She glanced at the clock 2:30am. Shane was on tour and she was stuck at home in New York. She lived with her best friend and family, the Russo's. Her parents died in a car crash when she was seven. After that incident, The world was never the same. Her life was put back together by Alex's family and Connect Three. They were there for her whenever she needed them but right now everyone was asleep. She had her own room and amazingly, it was sound-proofed. She didn't want to bother Shane. He always complained when she called him this late. She felt like crawling under a rock and crying with everything she needed to pour out. She didn't want to cry. She cried for the last 8 years and enough was enough. It was finally time for her to face the music and write a song dedicated to her dead parents.

Her phone buzzed.

_Shane_

She decided not to answer it. She needed to focus on this song. "I'll call him back later, after I finish this."

She couldn't close her eyes and sleep. She wanted to drift off in her own world where everything was perfect. She jotted down the words:

"**Another night goes by without sleeping"**

on her notepad. She was struck with inspiration and jotted down some more.

**''Cause I know I won't wake up next to you  
Another life goes by without dreaming  
And I can't help but think that mine will too**

I'm standing before you with this label on my head  
I'm pleading before you for you to understand.

**Baby it's you  
When I look up in the sky I see you  
Then I turn and close my eyes  
It's you  
When I'm sitting all alone in my room  
Everything reminds me of you**

The time is slow and I am sinking  
Into a hole blackened with lies  
And though I made it myself  
You stand watching as my life passes me by

I'm standing before you with this label on my head  
I'm pleading before you for you to understand  
How much I adore you  
I'll be there till the end  
When everything falls down  
Will you hold my hand 

She was crying as of now. Her eyes started to swell up with tears as she wrothe the lyrics down. She didn't seem to feel any pain, but thinking of her parents just killed her inside. She decided to call Shane because he was probably worried by now.

*ring *

"Mitchie?"

"Why good morning Shane.!"

"Why didn't you pick up earlier?"

"I was writing a song FYI."

"Can I hear it?"

"Okay, but speakers off."

"Humph, fine."

She grabbed her guitar and started to strum the song slowly.

**Another night goes by without sleeping  
'Cause I know I won't wake up next to you  
Another life goes by without dreaming  
And I can't help but think that mine will too**

I'm standing before you with this label on my head  
I'm pleading before you for you to understand

Baby it's you  
When I look up in the sky I see you  
Then I turn and close my eyes  
It's you  
When I'm sitting all alone in my room  
Everything reminds me of you

The time is slow and I am sinking  
Into a hole blackened with lies  
And though I made it myself  
You stand watching as my life passes me by

I'm standing before you with this label on my head  
I'm pleading before you for you to understand  
How much I adore you  
I'll be there till the end  
When everything falls down  
Will you hold my hand

Baby it's you  
When I look up in the sky I see you  
Then I turn and close my eyes  
It's you  
When I'm sitting all alone in my room  
Everything reminds me of you

Baby it's you  
When I look up in the sky I see you  
Then I turn and close my eyes  
It's you  
When I'm sitting all alone in my room  
Everything reminds me of you 

"That was beautiful Mitchie."

"You really think so?

"I know so. Who is this about?"

I really didn't know. It was a multiple of people.

"You, my mom, my dad, Caitlyn, Connect Three, well basically everyone from camp."

"Aww, I miss you too Mitchie."

"okay Pop Star, you have a show tomorrow. Go to bed!"

"It's rock star and fine mom."

"Night. I love you."

"Ske."

"Huh?"

"It means I love you in Japanese."

"okay then. Ski?"

"Bye."

"Bye"

"Bye."

"Shane hang up"

"okay."

Mitchie put down her phone.

She closed her eyes and ,surprisingly, fell asleep.

**The Next Day, or that same day, or that afternoon, AHHH!!**

She couldn;t open her eyes. All she could see was darkness, but she could hear someone talking.

"Mitchie. I love you please get up!!"

"Mitch, please get up."

"PLEASE!!"

"I-I-I don't know if I can live without you."

**DUNDUNDUN!!  
**

**What happened to Mitchie?**

**What's gonna happen to Shane?**

**How is this love story going to end?**

**REVIEW TO FIND OUTT!!**


End file.
